1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turn signal, and more particularly to a two-step control signal device that has a turn signal and a U-turn signal.
2. Description of Related Art
An automobile usually has several signals mounted on the corners of the automobile to alert other drivers nearby that the automobile will turn, back or brake soon.
With reference to FIG. 7, an automobile has two rear corners and two sets of signals. The sets of signals are mounted respectively on the rear corners and each set of signals has a brake signal (72), a backing up signal (73) and a turn signal (71). The brake signal (72) shines when the automobile brakes. The backing up signal (73) shines when the automobile backs up. However, the turn signal (73) shines regardless whether the automobile is about to make a 90 degree turn or a U-turn. Drivers in other automobiles nearby the automobile cannot immediately distinguish from the shining signal (71) the intended maneuver to be made by the driver in the turning automobile. Thus, a traffic accident may happen because the drivers nearby make an erroneous determination of the shining turn light (71).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a two-step control signal device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.